Love Between Night and Day walkers
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: nightwalker who's cursed to walk the earth at the dead of nigh never to see the day again. It's never been a problem until a certain blond captures his interests...Will the cursed be their hope or their doom?...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : _Love among the Night and Day walkers..._ **

**Author : _Troubled-Spirit_**

**Summary :_ A nightwalker who's cursed to walk the earth at the dead of nigh never to see the day again. It's never been a problem until a certain blond captures his interests...Will the cursed be their hope or their downfall?... _**

**Rating : _M_**

**Pairings (s): _SasuNaru_**

**Characters: _Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters..._**

**Author's Note: _Spelling sucks_**

**Disclaime : _I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime._ **

* * *

**Author's Note : _Okay Please excuse the shortness of the first chapter. I know they have been a problem with my other stories. But that was because I couldn't think of anything else. But this one has it's purpose. So please don't tell me they need to be longer. It's only this one, the others will be longer I promise! b (And I always keep my promises)_**

**_Thank you_**

* * *

_**A young blond haired boy walked the streets at night, he wore a black shirt with worn out jeans. Unaware of eyes watching his every move. On top of the building just above where the blond stood, knelt a young man covered in a black cloak. He watched as he turned towards the alley, in search of a short cut home, but instead was cornered by a group of men. Smiling at him as he coward back into the wall, eyes scanning his body like a piece of meat. The blond haired one looked around him before throwing a punch at the man who was at his right. Only for him to dodge it and send one of his own. **_

_**The blond haired one groaned in pain and fell to his knees. The "leader" of the group smirked. Saying something to him before grabbing the blond by his chin, kissing him roughly on the lips. He then grabbed the blond's package and squeezing it hard, laughing at the pain reflected on the blonds face. The young man that had been watching the blond suddenly appeared from behind him, surprising the others. One moment he was there then next he was behind the blond, towering over him. The men fell down on the concrete covered in blood , completely lifeless. The blond's eyes widen as he felt the presence of the other man behind him. **_

_**The cloaked man knelt behind the blond, and when the wind blew, the cloak covered the blond as well. Before the blond felt into a state of unconsciousness he heard the other speak"Dobe…"**_

* * *

**Troubled-Spirit:_ Anyway please tell me what you think! Oh and I'm looking for a beta reader that is allowed to enter with out no problems!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Love among the Night and Day walkers...

**Author** : Troubled-Spirit

**Summary** : A nightwalker who's cursed to walk the earth at the dead of nigh never to see the day again. It's never been a problem until a certain blond captures his interests...Will the cursed be their hope or their curse?...

**Rating **: M

**Pairings (s)**: SasuNaru

**Feedback** : Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto...along with other Naruto characters...

**Author's Note**: Some words may be spelled wrong, even with me using the spell check on my Microsoft word thingy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that consist of this anime.

**Author's Note**: i Sorry for the long wait and thanks so much for the reviews, I will be responding them at the end. I would also like to thank my beta so much; she helped me a lot in this one. Thanks

The room was dark and the air cooled the warm skin on the motionless figure lying on the skin sheets. Images passed through his dreams, like butterflies on flowers in a windy day. Seeming to be there one second, and gone mysteriously in another.

_Lips on his own…._

_Hands roaming every inch of his body…_

Moving in an unsteady sleep, mumbled words came from his mouth. Words that he would later on, not remember. Sentences he would later on, wish he would.

_His sweaty body collides against another…._

_Moans left his lips …_

_Thrust met each other…._

Sweat clinging to the body as the body tangled itself, unknowingly, within the sheets. The sheets tightened, caressing the fever-like warmth of his body. Almost, like the lover in his dreams.

_Harsh breathing…_

_Words of love said to him… _

Blond hair ruffled as the body moved from one position to another. The sheets ripped as the motion and rhythm changed rapidly, the sound causing the figure to approach the fine line between being awake and asleep.

_Bodies moving in a calm rhythm…_

_Getting faster as each minute passed… _

Sweat running down his face as he moved.

_With one final thrust a name comes from his lips…_

_"SASUKE!"…._

_One final kiss on his lips…_

A gasp escaped from the young man's lips, and with a startled the figure sat up gasping. Sweat rolling down his face, like tears and his skin sensitive to the touch. His hand went up to his lips, it had felt so real. He could even remember the taste of sweat of the other's lips. The young man's blue eyes clouded with confusion, his breathing consisting of harsh, uneven attempts to draw in much need oxygen. His mind foggy and unclear, the man backtracked on the vivid images still implanted in his head. He stared ahead, not really focusing. He could still feel the hands, the body against his own. After a few minutes, his breathing became normal and his eyes focused.

He brought down his hand from his lips and turned to look around. He saw the balcony door slightly opened, and the curtains blowing in the breeze. The cool air had caught his attention, as it brought goose bumps to cover his near naked body. Confused and a little curious, he took a deep breath before getting out of bed. He walked over to the balcony to look outside. The neighborhood was quiet; it was pitch black with only the moonlight to light the way. He felt calm and relaxed as he crossed his arms on the pole. He looked around at the houses when he saw a figure on top of a roof. It was crouched down facing him; this turning the goose bumps into shivers which ran like nails, down his back. That's when memories from last night came to him.

_A dark alley…_

_Men surrounding him…_

_Pain in his stomach…_

_A hand touching him…_

_A cloaked figure behind him…_

_A whispered word..._

_A cloak of darkness... _

_The strange sense of security…_

_The calming breath of the stranger…_

He blinked; figure was gone. He stood up straight and looked around, searching around for the person. Blue eyes scanned the surrounding area, before giving up. The mysterious man was no where to be found, he sighed deeply and walked back in into his room. For some strange reason, he felt a moment of sadness.

He was walking to his bed again when he remembered something 'How_ on earth that I get here?'_ The blonde tried remembering, but nothing came to mind. Only images and sounds that didn't piece together properly. He frowned and turned back to the balcony looking attentively at it. Did the guy bring him home? He gave a frustrated groan while running long tanned fingers through his hair.

"I need to sleep", he mumbled to no one in particular as he turned back to his bed and got in. Frustrated at the state of his torn sheets and blanket wet from sweat, he plumped up his pillow and settled in. He would figure it out in the morning. But as he drifted into comfortable slumber, he heard a whisper…

"Oyasuminasai..." (1)

(1) Goodnight

_**Troubled-Spirit** : Hey not many reviews actually...only one...how sad...but oh well...the others in make up for it...anyway...I'll still continue it for _bluerosety, k? lol Anyway Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
